


Hard for the Money

by rebelspirit



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelspirit/pseuds/rebelspirit
Summary: Cloud only cares about getting paid, and Barret's fed up with it. Lucky for him, Cloud's a man of many talents.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	Hard for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for twitter a few months ago, and with a few adjustments it fits the remake setting well! CLARRET RIGHTS!

The first time Cloud and Barret fuck is after the reactor one bombing mission. Cloud gives Aerith's flower to Marlene, and Barret is touched, despite how annoyed he still is with Cloud's attitude. The money discussion sours his mood again though. Cloud acts like he's just made of gil, and obviously doesn’t give a fuck about the planet or anything else.

Cloud doesn't really care what Barret thinks though, and he heads outside for some fresh air. Something's buzzing around in the back of his mind, and he can't seem to place it. He feels uncomfortable. He heads around the building, intending to slip away into the night, but heavy footsteps follow Cloud, and he has just enough time to turn around before Barret is slamming his back against the dirty wall. Cloud is shocked enough to let it happen, and Barret towers over him, angry, and his breathing is heavy. And fuck, Cloud feels it in his cock.

"You know that money was supposed to go towards Marlene’s schoolin’?" Barret demands, and he prods Cloud's chest with his gunarm, banging his head against the wall again in the process, and Cloud is breathing heavily now too. His eyes are giving off a faint glow in the dark and his demeanor is still so impassive, and Barret kinda hates it. "Do you give a shit about anything?" Barret grabs the knit collar of Cloud's shirt, dragging him up and away from the wall, and for a moment the look in Cloud's eyes turns dark, and Barret thinks he might get punched.

But when Cloud reaches out, he grabs Barret's vest, and drags him down and presses his lips desperately to the larger man's, kissing him with a hunger that even Cloud didn't know he had until it's happening. Barret's shocked, but it'd be a lie to say he's never thought about it.

Barret kisses Cloud back and slams him into the wall again, making Cloud let out a strangled moan into his mouth, and Barret can't help but break away and laugh. "Damn, you're fucked up." Cloud looks up at Barret, his eyes a bit hazy for a moment and he lets go of Barret's vest and instead drops down to his knees, and immediately starts to work open Barret's belt. Cloud feels hot all over, and he's so hard, and he can feel Barret is too already, and he's tugging down the zipper of his trousers when a large hand tugs his hair, bringing Cloud's attention back up. Cloud's face is flushed, and Barret is torn between wanting to fuck that beautiful mouth and retaining some dignity. "You know you don't have to--We shouldn't out here..."

But Cloud shudders and gives a sharp shake of his head. "I want to." And that's the end of the conversation. Cloud draws Barret's thick cock from his trousers, and he spits into his hand before wrapping fingers around the hot skin and giving it a few pumps. He can't quite remember if he's done this before... has he? But it feels familiar enough.

Barret still feels unsure, but it's late, there's no light back where they are, and no one's gonna dare mess with him in this sector. He releases Cloud's hair, and instead presses his hand to the bar's wall and lets out a groan as Cloud gets to work on his cock.

Cloud's technique is sloppy and a bit unpracticed, but eager as hell, and that's more than enough for Barret. He keeps his eyes down on Cloud, watching those pouty lips split open over his cock and finding himself wishing he'd keep those damned glowing eyes open a little more.

When Barret starts to get close, he grunts out a warning to Cloud, but he's shocked when Cloud seems to only grow more desperate, and he pushes harder, taking Barret's cock deeper and gagging on it, gazing up with tears in those beautiful eyes. Fuck.

"Crazy ass soldiers," Barret mumbles, and braces himself with his gun arm and reaches down to grab a fistful of blond hair. He fucks Cloud's mouth the way he seems to want, and Cloud grips Barret's thighs, moaning around him as he takes it. Barret comes soon after.

Cloud relishes the way Barret groans and shudders through his release, and when he's finished, he cleans up his dick with his tongue before tucking him back away in his trousers and wiping his mouth. "Better?" Cloud asks, and pulls himself onto shaky feet. His jaw aches, and he’s so goddamn hard.

Barret snorts at the question, and the smirk on Cloud's face. "I don't think we're done yet." He grabs a handful of Cloud's sweater and drags him back around and into the bar. Tifa looks up with surprise and concern, but Barret waves her off and takes Cloud over to the pinball machine elevator.

“So I finally get to see the hideout, huh?” Cloud snarks, glancing back at Tifa and Barret rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, Merc.”

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge are already gone for the night, Marlene’s tucked into bed, and Tifa is around if she wakes up, so it doesn't take long for Barret to get Cloud's pants down, and bend him over the table in the basement. His thick fingers work into his ass, slick with spit, and Cloud is way, way too vocal.

Barret improvises by tugging Cloud's sweater up and over his mouth to muffle the sounds, and he's so hard again already, and so fucking glad he's got condoms on hand. Barret can't remember the last time he's been this worked up by anyone, much less some smartass Soldier punk.

Cloud scrabbles at the table when Barret finally presses his thick cock into him, unable to get a decent grip and sending a mug and papers flying onto the floor as he moans into the fabric of his sweater. He can't remember if he's done this before either, but it feels fucking amazing. Barret doesn’t hold back one bit, slamming into Cloud and jarring him uncomfortably into the table over and over again, but Cloud savors the pain just as much as the pleasure.

At one point, Barret pulls out only to lift Cloud by his hips so he can settle his knees on the tabletop for a better angle. Cloud immediately spreads his legs wide, his upper body sinking down against the surface and the view makes Barret shiver. “Such a fuckin’ slut,” he mumbles as he shoves back into him, making Cloud keen into the sweater.

By the time the two of them are sated, Cloud has drooled on one of the large maps spread out on the table, and his cum is smeared all over as well, and Barret sinks down to sit on the floor, catching his breath. It takes a moment, but Cloud slowly pulls himself up, and fixes his clothing before taking a deep breath. He eyes Barret with a little smirk, and he moves over to join him on the floor, leaning his head against his shoulder. "Now I think we're both better," he points out, just a little smug.

Barret can't argue with that. Maybe Cloud isn't so bad. “Worth every penny after all.”


End file.
